


Lay Out Your Clothes

by Nevski



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski
Summary: Ambrose Spellman having a good time with his warlock boyfriend, Lucas Chalfant.





	Lay Out Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening Arcade Fire's "Good God Damn" and this concept just hit me. Lay out your clothes, boys.

”You have no idea how cute you are, do you?” Lucas said teasingly before falling back on his back.

Ambrose looked a bit annoyed. Cute? He was the very definition of not cute. His biceps were uneven taking in to consideration that he was thin. Too thin to his own taste, after all. He had to admit that the most of his physical activities were lifting body parts while examining dead mortals. He did like to move around constantly within his prison – prison called home, how cruel was that? But it wasn’t enough to get him the amount of muscle and mass he’d preferred.

And how stupid he must’ve look with his boxers half way down on his thighs, only his feet covered by a sheet. Nasty little warlock, he thought, he really must like my in this position he’s put me in.

Ambrose’s hands were above his head as they were tight with Luke’s tie on to the radiator. He was painfully aware of his cold nipples piercing the air. And his boyish body hair sticking up like a patchy thorn bush.

”You really are”, Lucas sounded like he wouldn’t take any objections in the matter at hand.

He reached his palm on to Ambrose’s side, walked his skin over the wall of rib bones. Thightning breath under his hand made Lucas smile. Almost devilishly so.

”Shut up”, Ambrose sighed as Lucas’s hand started to wander towards his thigh.

Hazel brown eyes watching him turned looking south. The smile widened and Ambrose had no other way to comply his treatment than to gasp. Soft touches around his manhood became more demanding, but did not end up where Ambrose would’ve needed them most.

On the contrary, Lucas ended the touching and turned back to Ambrose. He touched darker skinned lips than his, forced easily his index and middle finger inside Ambrose's mouth. Touched his inner cheek with a demand-like will power. Ambrose looked a bit confused, a bit horrified. But did not bite or tremble. He didn’t have a clue where his new found lover would take this.

Lucas added third finger to the mix and started moving his hand as if he was gesturing with a totally different body part. He stopped finally when Ambrose gagged, but did not remove his hand yet.

”Did I ask for that?” he teased.

Ambrose felt a sudden, unexpected tremble in his lower stomach. Why didn’t that warlock boy died sooner, he caught himself wondering. He had been locked in to the family house for seven decades without any male touch on his body. He found himself being much more content with his imprisonment with Lucas’s fingers in his mouth. However insane that did sound.

”Good boy”, Lucas said finally, took his hand out.

For Ambrose’s surprise, he did not dry his hand, but moved it towards himself. With his other hand he lowered his boxers with a move that looked not to be very pleasant. However, when he had a change, Ambrose did see him moving his fingers under himself, still attached to each other.

A low moan escaped Lucas’s lips, making him close his eyes for a second. It wasn’t purely out of pleasure, but he kept moving his fingers slowly until Ambrose saw his penis expand a bit. It seemed to be a sign to stop, as Lucas focused his sight back to his lover.

”Look who’s awaken”, he hummed.

Ambrose blushed and tried to raise his head to see the fellow which Lucas was addressing, but end up feeling Lucas’s lips against his. He was forced to keep his sight out of his private parts, while he felt a tongue trying to find it’s way inside his mouth. Ambrose couldn’t help, but moan against the pressure.

While captivating Spellman’s attention elsewhere, Lucas raised his posture and throw his left leg over to Ambrose’s other side. Did other boy notice the change of direction, he had no way of objecting what was happening around him.

Lucas sucked softly Ambrose’s lower lip. ”You wanna be taken now?”

Ambrose nodded fiercely. He didn’t have anything against the situation anymore. If being cute kept getting him under Lucas, there was nothing he wanted to do about it.

Lucas moved his hips nearer and found the hard dick while starting to kiss dark haired boy again. He accidentally bit his lip while Ambrose thrust his hip up.

”Nasty piece of a warlock”, Lucas cursed and thrust back.

Ambrose gasped as he felt his lover’s thighs tighten against his. Lucas’s heels forced their way under his shins and his hands grabbed the radiator’s pipes solidly.

”Praise Satan!” Ambrose bit his own lips just before Luke dived towards him to kiss him breathless.

”You couldn’t – say – it – better.”

 

”You think there’s a change to a second run?” Ambrose panted after Lucas had collapsed onto him.

”Whenever with you”, Lucas answered tiredly after all that sweating. ”Cutie.”


End file.
